La mar
by I-Am-Momo
Summary: Basil recoge a Drake después de que estos hayan sufrido un abordaje. Es obvio que necesitan aclarar unos cuantos sentimientos...


El barco era mecido por la mar, una mar en calma que estaba adormeciendo a Drake. Se había quedado en la cubierta y estaba apoyado en la barandilla observando el agua. No había podido dormir en su camastro así que había subido para ver si un poco de olor a sal le entraba la morriña. Y parecía que estaba funcionando.

—Veo que no soy el único que no puede dormir —dijo una voz calma a su espalda.

Drake ni se molestó en mirar.

—Al menos el barco es tuyo...

Basil asintió y se quedó al lado de Drake, apoyando las manos en la baranda de madera. Hace apenas tres días, habían tenido una batalla y el barco de Drake había sido abordado y su tripulación había sido lanzada por la borda, él incluido.

Habían pasado cuatro horas a la deriva abrazados a trozos de maderas sueltos, cuando un barco se acercó a ellos. Basil, cuando los vio, les echó una escalera de cuerda para que subieran y les dio la bienvenida, diciéndole que le debían una y que si podían luchar junto a él en la próxima batalla.

Drake asintió, era eso o morirse ahogado y dentro de sus posibilidades prefería ayudar a Basil.

—Esta noche lloverá —le dijo el adivino sacando a Drake de sus pensamientos.

—¿Quién te lo ha dicho? ¿Tus cartas? —preguntó el pelirrojo.

—No. Me lo han dicho las nubes —dijo señalando al cielo.

Drake elevó los ojos, el cielo estaba empezando a cubrirse por grandes nubarrones oscuros. Parecía que iba a caer una buena tempestad.

—Ven a mi camarote, tengo ron —le dijo.

Drake sonrió y le siguió. Observó la estrecha figura de su reciente amigo. Tan delgado como una tabla, con el pelo por la cintura. Suspiró mientras fijaba su vista al suelo. Sentimientos inapropiados para gente inapropiada. Eso sería lo que le diría alguno de su tripulación.

El camarote de Basil, estaba iluminado por las velas. Tenía una cama grande cubierta por mantas de varios colores pegada a la pared de enfrente, a la derecha, había una mesa con un candelabro de cinco velas, en la mesa estaban las cartas del tarot y un vaso medio vacío.

—¿Tus noches siempre son así? —preguntó Drake —Bebiendo hasta tarde y leyendo el futuro.

Basil asintió lentamente, se acercó a un aparador donde tenía varias botellas de alcohol, vasos y algunos objetos personales.

—¿Tienes algún problema con eso Drake? —preguntó.

Drake se acercó a la mesa y pasó su dedo índice por una de las cartas cuyo nombre era "El enamorado" antes de sentarse en la silla de enfrente.

—Opino que el futuro es incierto. Ni tú lo podrías averiguar.

Basil lo miró fijamente. No estaba ofendido, ni lo había encontrado divertido... Basil era un hombre de pocas expresiones, lo odiaba.

—Todo aquello que nos va a ocurrir está escrito. Lo escribieron las Moiras cuando naciste, las tuyas y las mías. ¿No crees que el saber que nos va a pasar es una ventaja? —le preguntó el mago mientras le llenaba el vaso de ron.

Drake se encogió de hombros, cogió el vaso y se lo acercó a los labios.

—Podrías usar tu clarividencia para otro asunto —le dijo antes de beber un trago.

Basil bajó la botella y le miró.

—¿A caso crees que se me pasó algo por alto? —le preguntó mientras agarraba con suavidad el vaso.

—Si. Lo creo —dijo con seguridad Drake mientras dejaba su sombrero con cuidado sobre el suelo.

Basil enarcó una ceja. Dejó el vaso y recogió todas sus cartas. Las mezcló con el mazo y extendió las diez primeras sobre la mesa. Luego, tras dejar el mazo, alzó su mano derecha elevando las cartas elegidas. Las giró para que Drake las viera y cogió la del centro.

—¿A caso crees que es casualidad que haya vuelto a salir esta carta?¿Crees que es casualidad que sea la misma que tú has tocado? —le preguntó.

El resto de las cartas cayeron en la mesa. Drake le miraba. Apoyó el vaso contra su barbilla.

—No sé que me quieres decir —le dijo.

—Creo, que estamos predestinados a enamorarnos —comentó mientras depositaba la carta con cuidado sobre la mesa.

Drake enarcó las cejas sorprendido y miró la carta. La carició con el dedo pulgar.

—No crees en eso, estoy seguro.

—Te he mostrado las cartas Drake, es algo en lo que creo firmemente.

—¿Entonces estás enamorado de mi? —le preguntó terminándose con nerviosismo el vaso.

Basil cogió el suyo con tranquilidad y le dio un pequeño sorbo.

—Sé que estás enamorado de mí.

Drake cerró los ojos con pesadez. Lo había dicho, había dicho aquello que estaba ocultando durante meses y lo había dicho con su tono de indiferencia. No esperaba ser correspondido, pero no esperaba que Basil hablara de ello como si no fuera importante.

—Eres un mal... —empezó, pero algo se calló.

Basil había abandonado su silla y se encontraba a escasos milímetros del rostro. Su mirada pasó desde los tatuajes extraños que tenía por donde antes estaban las cejas, hasta bajar a sus ojos para contar las pestañas, para quedarse mirando esos iris castaños y querer perderse en ellos. Dejó la boca entreabierta por la sorpresa, cosa que aprovechó Basil para besarle.

Fue un beso pequeño, una breve presión sobre su labio inferior pero la justa para que todo el calor de su cuerpo subiera a su rostro. Cuando el rubio se separó, Drake lo seguía contemplando ensimismado. Tragó saliva con dificultad y se puso de pie sin apartar su vista del mago. Este solo le miraba, sin cambiar su expresión. Y comprendió algo.

Las palabras a partir de ahora iban a sobrar. Serían innecesarias para aquello que expresarían con sus cuerpos. Lo podía ver en los ojos de Drake, no hacía falta recurrir a las cartas. Se levantó y fue hacia la puerta, corrió el pestillo para no ser molestado y fue hacia Drake.

El pelirrojo se había sentado en la cama y lo observaba. Aún con la boca medio abierta por la sorpresa.

—Eres fascinante —le dijo.

Basil no contestó, no iba a hablar más. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre las piernas de Drake y pasó las manos por el cuello. Acercó su rostro al de él y le volvió a besar. El pelirrojo abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero enseguida empezó a responder el beso con ansia.

Respondió como tantas veces había soñado, estrechando con fuerza a Basil entre sus brazos y mordisqueando sus labios con necesidad.

El mago no se resistió, llevaba esperando eso durante años. Y después de tanto tiempo en lo único que pensaba era en dejarse llevar. Porque confiaba demasiado en aquel hombre que se escondía bajo un pomposo sobrero azul.

Drake se echó hacia atrás sin soltar a Basil, y enseguida cambió las posiciones para quedar encima.

"_Demandante, como no" _pensó Basil.

Drake se apresuró a quitarle la armadura que tenía en el bíceps del brazo izquierdo para luego quitarle la camisa. Sonrió y comenzó a morderle el torso. Dejó marcas de sus dientes por el pecho y por el vientre. Regresó de nuevo a sus labios mientras que las manos agarraban el fajín y tiraban.

Oyó la tela rasgarse, bueno, no pasaba nada, seguro que alguien de la tripulación podía echar una mano en su arreglo. Cuando se separó de él, le miró antes de ir a quitarle los pantalones y observó como el mago le sonreía. Apenas se podía distinguir pero dos pequeños hoyuelos estaban marcados a ambos lados delos labios de Basil.

Drake suspiró aliviado, bueno, al menos le iba gustando lo que estaba ocurriendo. Desabrochó el pantalón y los bajó. Cuando llegó a los tobillos, le quitó los zapatos y le terminó de sacar los pantalones.

Elevó los ojos con cautela por todas las piernas hasta llegar a donde se unían. Aguantó la respiración y se mordió el labio.

—Fascinante —murmuró.

Basil se incorporó brevemente, le cogió de las solapas de la chaqueta y lo lanzó a la cama. Ahora le tocaba a él desnudarle. A ver si él iba a ser el único de correr el riesgo de pillar una pulmonía.

Hizo la misma operación que Drake había hecho con él, salvo que mordió con más fuerza cada trozo de carne expuesto arrancando gemidos del pirata pelirrojo.

Cuando acabó de desnudarle, cosa que le llevó un poco más de tiempo pues tuvo que quitarle esas malditas botas altas, se tumbó sobre él y le mordió el cuello.

—Más… —gimió Drake.

El mago sonrió mentalmente y le agarró las manos, las puso por encima de su cabeza y comenzó a mover sus caderas sobre las de él. Drake se inclinó hacia delante y gimió.

—Oh Dios… —murmuró.

Basil volvió a frotar su erección contra la del pelirrojo y apretó los ojos. Le soltó las manos y se aferró fuertemente a él mientras seguía moviendo las caderas sobre él. Drake gemía sonoramente ante el contacto mientras que Basil solo se aferraba con más fuerza a él.

—Para, para. Por Dios para —pidió Drake casi sin voz agarrando las caderas de Basil.

El mago paró, aunque le miró confundido.

—No pienso correrme ahora y que luego me cueste seguir —le espetó Drake.

Se apartó con suavidad y se puso sobre Basil, que se quedó vuelto de espaldas. El mago estaba nervioso, no lo aparentaba pero sus pulsaciones comenzaron a acelerarse. En ese momento, estaba vuelto de espaldas ante un hombre que era bastante más grande que él y…

—No te voy a hacer daño —le susurró Drake en su oído

Basil tragó saliva y movió la cabeza ligeramente. Notó como le apartaban el pelo de la nuca y unos labios comenzaban a besarle el lóbulo de la oreja, la nuca, la columna vertebral…

Cuando llegó a la altura de los glúteos, Drake se separó un poco y le colocó para que estuvieran más cómodos.

Basil se incorporó ligeramente usando sus brazos cuando sus rodillas estaban contra su pecho, se atrevió a mirar atrás. Drake, estaba justo detrás agarrándole la cintura para poder estabilizarlo.

Probablemente no tenía experiencia en ese campo pero se le notaba que sabía que hacer en cada momento.

Inesperadamente, Drake introdujo un dedo. Basil se inclinó hacia delante y gruñó molesto. Se intentó escapar moviéndose pero Drake le agarró por el hombro y lo empujó hacia él para que no se moviera. Después de unos segundos, cuando Basil se calmó un poco. Drake comenzó a mover ese dedo en círculos, luego, lo retiró.

Al primer dedo le siguió un segundo y repitió la acción. Tardó cinco minutos en preparar al mago, pero cuando estuvo listo sonrió orgulloso. Lo estabilizó de nuevo agarrándolo por las caderas y luego se fue introduciendo en él poco a poco.

Cuando hubo metido el glande, se apoyó en el hombro y comenzó a introducirse poco a poco.

Basil se retorcía debajo suya sin poder evitar gruñir por el dolor y la presión. Soltó el aire fuertemente, no sabía que lo había estado aguantando, cuando Drake terminó de penetrarle.

—Tranquilo… Avísame cuando estés —le susurró con dulzura al oído antes de besarle el cuello.

Basil asintió vagamente y apretó los puños.

Era demasiado grande, al menos eso le parecía.

Ronroneó pasado unos minutos y eso dio pie a que Drake comenzara a moverse. Al principio fue suave ya que Basil volvió a quejarse, pero cuando alcanzó la próstata y el mago le respondió con un gemido de placer comenzó a moverse más deprisa.

Drake clavó las uñas en las caderas de Basil mientras se movía con fuerza, respondiendo a los gemidos con la misma intensidad y gana que lo hacía el mago.

—Joder, joder… —gimió el pelirrojo mientras hacía más profundas las embestidas.

Basil se aferró a las mantas y se corrió gimiendo fuertemente el nombre del pirata. Drake le siguió poco después agarrándose a las caderas del mago.

Una hora después, se hallan dormidos. Uno abrazado al otro. La lluvia si que había caído sobre el mar, pero no tan fuerte como se hubo esperado y eso provocó que unas suaves olas meciera el barco, cosa que incrementó el sueño de Drake y Basil. Porque nunca se habían sentido tan tranquilos y protegidos el uno para el otro, y ahora podían dormir tranquilos.

* * *

**He de admitir que no he visto muchos capítulos de One Piece, pero este fan fic se lo prometí a una amiga. Ella esperó demasiado y, en un momento de inspiración, se lo escribí. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!**


End file.
